


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by flickersbitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Harry is in love with Niall, Idiots in Love, M/M, harry confessing his love, niall being insecure, niall confessing his love, niall is exposed, niall is in love with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickersbitch/pseuds/flickersbitch
Summary: Where Niall writes a love confession song and letter for Harry, and he didn't expect the other boy to find out.





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> It's me again, writing again instead of learning. To be honest, it's one of my favorite one-shots I've ever written, and I have to admit I cried while I was writing it. I hope you will like it, and if you do, don't forget to let me know. I wish you guys a great day and weekend.
> 
> Love,  
> Lili

 

Music was always the profession Niall wanted to do when he grows up. Since Niall was a kid he knew that one day he will achieve his dreams, and look at him now. The Irish boy might be twenty-five years old, but he is living his dream. Niall was a songwriter, a professional songwriter, and a lot of celebrities would die just to work with him even for one song. Niall was a very talented musician. He may be not singing, but he knew his thing. When Niall was eighteen years old he applied to the University of his dreams where he got accepted to learn about music. Niall is a very talented man, as it got mentioned. The man plays on several instruments like the guitar, piano, and his talent got discovered in the first year at the University. Although singing wasn't his thing, he loved playing on instruments and writing songs. He can put himself into a song easily because he can feel himself into situations he has been never before. Niall hadn't got a lot of relationships over the years, just one or two flings, so he doesn't have that experience being in a long time relationship with a girl or guy. To be honest, not a lot of people knew that Niall is swinging in the other way, just his close friends and family, he felt like he doesn't need to share it with the whole world, just with the people they really trust.

Trust and honest was really important for Niall, he told this to the artists he worked or works with. He tells them to open up if they have an idea, chat about the subject they want to accomplish, he doesn't want them to get nervous in their stomach. Niall really loved to meet with new artists, he made some friends. He considers himself as a person who can read people, can see through them, but he is also that person who tries to be secretive at the same time.  
Niall was always a secretive person when it came to love. He doesn't talk about his love life, and as much as some people would love to know, he won't share it with them, it's his own business or his partner's.

It was around noon when Niall started to get hungry, Niall closed his diary when he finished with a song he wrote. He is really proud of this work, but he doesn't know he has the courage to show it to them.  
Los Angeles was very sunny this week and Niall would feel bad if he postponed this good opportunity not to go out. When Niall grabbed his money and wallet from the table, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Niall said not looking at the direction who is coming into the studio room. Niall had several diaries, but this one he wrote inside it, it's his personal and it would be embarrassing if somebody would read it. Especially the person who came into the room.

"Hi, Niall!" Harry said when he entered with a big smile on his face. Before Niall greeted him, he hid the diary from the curly haired boy who could notice it on the table.

"Hi, Harry!" Niall turned his head into his direction and he felt like his heart skipped out a beat.

Harry looked stunning today. He dressed up in casual clothes, even they cost a house price, he looked handsome as always. Harry was wearing a simple white t-shirt, with black Gucci trousers and a pair of Vans shoes. Niall's gaze went to his fingers, and he saw Harry was wearing his usual rings on them. Niall could feel his cheeks turning into a shade of pink when he thought some inappropriate imagines inside his head as he was looking at those fingers.

The truth to be told, Niall was in love with the British singer. He knew it was wrong because he was one of the artists he works with.

''What brings you here mate?"  Niall hates using this form, every time this word came out from his mouth he wants to hit himself with a book in the face.

''I just need to finish a song for my second album and I thought you could help me out.'' Harry said with a soft smile on his face. Niall felt like his whole body is melting because of that damn beautiful smile.

"Sure, I can help. I was about to head out to eat, but we can stay and-'' Niall started speaking fast without breathing air when Harry interrupted him.

"Or we can go out for lunch, then come back and you can help. Deal?'' He stretched out his hand, still smiling, and Niall gladly shook it.

''Deal.'' Niall showed a faint smile. Harry's hand felt so nice in his, he never wanted to let it go, but he didn't want to make things awkward.

''Where do you want to eat? We can eat at Cafe Habana. I mean, we can go to an-"

"Cafe Habana is fine. I have never been there so..'' Harry just nodded then opened the door in front of Niall.

"What a gentleman." Niall laughed when he walked out from the studio alongside Harry.

Niall and Harry were friends. Harry was one of his clients who he had helped out when he is in stuck with a song or needs help to finish it. They knew each other for years now, and they really got along. To be honest, Niall always had a crush on the British singer, but when the faith brought him to the studio he worked at he felt grateful to heaven to cross their roads.  
Niall helped Harry to write songs for his first album, and it was a pleasure to work with an amazing person like Harry. His presence was a blessing, he was a whole blessing if he wants to correct it. In Niall's opinion, Harry is one of the most beautiful creatures in the whole world, and he felt lucky to be friends with him. Even though he started to develop feelings for the singer a few months ago which turned into more, he didn't want that to get in the way. He didn't want to destroy their well-built friendship because of his feelings for the lad.

Harry didn't talk about his love life, just like Niall. The Irish songwriter thought it's a common thing between them. Although he helped him writing some love songs, and asked Niall's opinion, that was it. Niall knew that Harry doesn't label himself when it comes to his sexuality. Even though the media always saw him with women, Harry never finds it important, he falls in love with a person's personality, not because of their gender.  
Niall didn't find himself unattractive, but he still had insecurities. He worked out almost four times a week with his personal trainer to built some muscles. Niall was proud of himself because these workouts started to show, and even himself and other people could see the difference. He wasn't a tall person, even though he thinks he is, he was pleased with his body, and to be honest, he wanted to grab Harry's attention. He knew he had no chance with him, but hey, it's worth a shot!

Meanwhile, Niall was in deep thoughts he didn't notice that Harry's hands are floating in front of his eyes. Niall looked at him with a confused face after he shook his head.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked touching his shoulder looking deeply into Niall's ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just zoned out a bit." Niall smiled, not turning his gaze away from the beautiful boy's emerald green eyes. They stared at each other for a few more moments, and Harry just unbuckled his seat belts as Niall did. They got out of Harry's car and started walking towards the restaurant.

''It's my favorite place, you will love it." Harry grabbed Niall's wrist, and he felt the electricity going through his whole body.

But before they could walk into the restaurant there were some fans around seventeen waving into their direction. Niall felt a little fear growing inside him when the fans noticed Harry's hand around his.  
He is totally screwed. Niall thought when the fans welcomed them. Harry let go of Niall's wrist and hugged the girls in front of them.  
He loved how Harry treats his fans, it was a great experience to see how normally he can speak with them.

"Niall, can you join for the picture too?" one of the fans asked, and the truth to be told he was in shock. They never asked him to be in a picture with fans. Harry could see the little surprise on the Irish boy's face when he went to stand in the picture as well.

"Are you and Harry are dating?" one of the fans asked when Harry made the other photo with a girl.

"No, we're not. We're just friends.'' Niall felt his cheeks burning up again as he answered to the fans. He hopes they didn't notice the little sadness in his tone or else he's fucked.

"What a pity. I think you two will look adorable together.'' One of them said, and Niall just smiled a little, but the pink blush was more noticeable on his face by now.

"It was nice to meet you guys." Niall said after Harry took more pictures with them.

He hopes he didn't hear that conversation they had because it would be awkward in his opinion.

"Shall we go?" Harry showed his one million dollar smile, and the older boy just nodded, while he felt Harry's hand around his wrist again.  
Niall just lowered his head and smiled to himself. He hopes Harry won't notice it.

"Where do you want to take a seat?" Harry asked carefully, looking at Niall, and Niall just pointed to a free seat near to them. "Okay" that's all the curly haired boy said and they walked to the table. Before Niall could sit down Harry pulled out the chair in front of him. The older boy just smiled truthfully and sat down, and a moment later Harry sat down next to him.  
A waitress around twenty, she came to their table, and asked what would they like to order.

"I'll have a Kale Caesar, with a glass of orange juice." Harry said then smiled up to the girl, who wrote down his order, then she looked at Niall.

"I'd like a Taco Salad, with a Guinness." Niall answered, the waitress just nodded, and wrote down Niall's order too.

"It will be done in twenty minutes." She said, and with a little smile, she walked away from them.

"So.." Niall breaks the silence after their drink was served. "Did you do your photoshoot for your album?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him, then his face softened and he started laughing. "What?"

"Niall, do you think I am here with you to talk about my album you help with?" He continued to laugh, and Niall felt a little bit embarrassed.

"Yes?" He asked while he stroked his hair. "No?"

"Of course not." Harry shook his head, still smiling at Niall's awkwardness. "It's a lunch date after all."

When Niall heard the word "date" he felt his whole body froze. He wanted to say something but his mouth went dry. "Yeah, okay." that's all he could say to Harry.

"Do you mind golfing with me sometime?" Harry suddenly asked, and Niall's eyes started to shine immediately at the mention of golf.

"I'd love to." Niall smiled. "Then finally I can show you my skills and beat your ass."

"Oh, should I take it as a challenge Mr. Horan?" Harry smirked.

"If you want to." Niall bit his lips, and Harry's gaze went down to there.

"Challenge is accepted." He licked his lips, and their menus got served, Harry continued. "So maybe that's why you grow those muscles huh?

Niall almost choked on his food. He looked at Harry with a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"So that isn't the reason?" Harry hummed while he was eating his kale caesar.

"No, it isn't." Niall answered shortly.

"Oh, maybe there is a certain somebody you want to impress, I see." Harry smirked again, and Niall felt like he is about to faint. His heart was beating so fast around him. _Fucking heart slow down, will you?_

"No, there isn't." Niall mumbled not looking at the younger boy.

"So you don't like nobody?" He continued to disturb Niall with this subject. Why does he want to know about my love life? Why him?

"Nope." Niall took a sip from his drink, grabbing his fork again and eat his salad.

"Not even a girl?"

"No." he answered. He started to get annoying. He wanted to end this conversation so badly.

"Oh, so a boy, isn't it?" and that was the moment when Niall chocked on his food. He took another sip from his drink before he could die.

"Are you okay?" Harry put his hand on Niall's shoulder for a second.

"Yes, I am good." Niall cleared his throat, not daring to look at the boy next to him.

"I'm sorry if my question went beyond the border."

"No, it's okay." Niall said, and he showed a little smile, although he felt like he was dying over here.

"So, is it a boy you want to impress?" Harry questioned curiously, and Niall just took a deep breath.

"N-no, it isn't." Niall cursed himself when he stuttered. Great now he will ask more questions, he can feel it.

"Oh, okay." that's all Harry said, and he went silent continuing eating his dish for Niall's surprise.

After the two boys were finished with their food, they had a little argument about the paying, but of course, Harry won, and he couldn't say no to his beautiful face. Sometimes Niall can't believe how is this boy even real? He is the most precious man he has ever seen his life.  
When they finished with the paying, Harry drove them back to the studio. They got out of the car and walked into the huge building. There was a silence between them, and Niall didn't like it. He didn't like being quiet, but Harry seemed like he is in deep thoughts. They got out from the elevator and walked through the hallway until they reached Niall's studio room where he worked with the artists. Niall grabbed the key from his back pocket and opened the door in front of them. Niall went straight to his table and saw that nobody touched his book sheets. Niall wasn't the only one who had a key to the studio, there were a few people in the building who can check out Niall's works when he isn't around. He was always lucky because they haven't found his diary where he wrote down his feelings and secrets.

"We should write songs on the couch." Harry suggested, but before Niall could protest, the British boy already sat on there. Niall felt he is fucked because he keeps his diary behind the cushions. So that's why Niall sat there, he doesn't want Harry to grab one of them and discover the book.

"So I'm in the middle of a song, and I have no idea how to continue it." Harry opened his booklet, and before Niall looked at the lyric he asked what is the song name, and what is it about. "It's called Medicine." Harry said looking deeply into Niall's blue eyes. "It's about exploring sexual things with a boy."

"Oh boy, I'm truly fucked right now." Niall thought inside.

"Can I have a look at the lyric?" Niall asked trying not to look at Harry's eyes but he could still feel the younger boy's gaze on him while he was reading the song.

"I like it." Niall said in an honest tone, even though he felt like his heart is about to come out from its place. "I see that you are stuck in the second verse, maybe I have a few ideas about how you should continue it."

Niall grabbed a pen and a paper from the table and started to write down the second verse lyric, and he felt Harry is even more close to him. Harry was so close that he felt their thighs pressing together.

_"I wish I can kiss those thighs.."_ Niall said it inside his mind, while the singer watched every movement that the older boy did.

"You should continue the song like.." Niall wanted to say, but Harry interrupted him and took the pen out from his hand. He looked at him for a moment, then his gaze went down to the lyric Harry wrote down.

"I had this in my mind, I wanted to write it down before I forget it." Harry said giving back the pen to Niall. The boy said it's no problem and checked the lines that Harry has written.

_"The boys and the girls are in, I mess around with him, and I'm okay with it."_ Niall tried not to think about anything sexual, because the boy he had deep feelings for is sitting right next to him waiting for his opinion.

"I think it's very good, it rhymes with the first two lines. I can imagine it with a quiet guitar solo while you sing it." Harry watched as Niall was telling him some ideas, so everything the older boy said, he wrote down on the paper.

"Okay, I have a question. Before the chorus, there is a line which is not finished, and did you do this on purpose or you need an expression to end it?"

"Oh, I did this on purpose. In my opinion, the fans will have some ideas to say something before the chorus comes, because I want to give a few pauses for that." Harry explained it to him, and Niall just looked at him with a little confusion on his face.

"What ideas exactly?" Niall gulped a little.

"Well, as you can see there are two parts where I sing .. _and when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you_..and I was thinking when the first pause comes, like.. _taste it_ , maybe?" Niall's mouth felt dry, he needs a drink after they will be finished with this song. "and at the second part where I sing, I thought maybe.. _ride it?_ " Harry licked his lips while he was looking at Niall. "I want to describe a sexual activity between me and a boy in the correct order. Do you understand now?"

"Y-yes, I-I u-understand now." Niall was stuttering, and the room felt so hot right now. He needs to go to the toilet, he needs a break before he gets hard in front of him.

But the Lord heard his prayer, and his phone started to ring. Niall excused himself, and got up from the couch walking out from the studio. His boss was calling him, because there are new celebrities who got signed in Columbia Record, and there is a long line waiting or expecting to work with him for their songs. Niall just sighed, because there is enough celebrity he works with and he is already working overtime. He had an argument with his boss but they make an appointment to meet up on Friday before Niall finishes his work. He hung up the phone and went back to his studio where Harry was reading a book.

Niall froze. He felt like the whole world was ending, when Harry looked straight into his direction. He felt his blood turning into ice, and his face was becoming pale. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. He didn't dare to make a move.

"You have written a beautiful song here Niall." Harry said, looking back to read the song he didn't want Harry to find out, ever.

_"Truly, madly, deeply, I am_  
_Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby, say you’ll always keep me_  
_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_  
_In love with you"_

"I'm not trying to be noisy or anything, I just don't understand why you lied to me when you said there is nobody in your life." Harry looked into Niall's eyes, and Niall could see a little disappointment on his face. The Irish boy started to panic when Harry turned the page.

"Please don't read it." Niall whispered, but it was too late, Harry started to read the letter that the older boy wrote for him, where he confesses his love on the younger boy.

" _Dear Harry.._ " the boy looked up to him, and Niall felt the tears coming out from his eyes.

_"To be honest, I don't know how to start this letter. I tried to write tons of letters but they weren't perfect to tell you my feelings towards you. I don't know when it started.. when I started to catch feelings and I feel like you will never get this letter, because I am too scared to tell you that I love you. I am in love with you Harry Styles, and I know it's wrong, very wrong to develop feelings for someone like you who I have no chance to be with, but I did. You kicked all my walls in which I built for years. I never wanted to fall for somebody who will never feel the same, but guess what? I was a fool and I had fallen in love with you, when I know our worlds are different, and even I have no place in yours I was glad to know you as a person, because you are one of those persons who make the Earth a better place, and I am very grateful to watch you put smiles on people faces. You are an amazing human being, and even I know you for a few years there wasn't a moment where I didn't imagine what is like to be with you?_  
_People told me since I was a kid that being in love is an amazing feeling, but in what cost? What does being in love mean when you can't have the person you want? It's just a torment, nothing more. The pink clouds will turn into dust as soon as you realize it's nothing just your imaginations playing with you, the things you visualize will never become real, no matter how much you want them to. It hurts me every time I see you, I realize how much I need you, and I wish I could tell you my feelings in person, but I can't. There is always a voice in my head and it tells me to tell you, and as much as I want to when I look at you being happy I don't want it to go away because of me. I hope one day I will be strong enough to give you this letter, face to face, where nothing else will matter anymore, when I will be strong enough to face the truth where you tell me you don't feel the same. Don't feel guilty Harry, it's my own fault who I fell in love with, and you didn't know it..until now. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't want to see my face in your life ever again, and I totally understand it. I mean.. what's so special about me? Nothing. I'm just a boy who achieved the job he wanted all his life, met with amazing artists and fallen in love with the wrong person. This is life, but what is life without being hurt or rejected, sad even? I hope one day, if that day ever comes, when I will be fully cured, we can talk about it, and try to be friends again without hard feelings, but now I want to say sorry, sorry that you have to read all of this, sorry to waste your time, when I know you have better things to do. I just wanted to get rid of this burden that has been pushing my shoulder for years. I wish you the best._  
_All my love,_  
_Niall_

When Harry finished with the letter there were tears in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to Niall's who had tears everywhere on his face. Niall wanted to die at this moment. He didn't him to read his desperate letter, he didn't want to make him cry because of somebody like him. He doesn't deserve Harry's tears.

"Niall I-" Harry wanted to say, but the Irish boy just ran out from the studio through the hallway searching a room to hide. The tears were still running down on his face. He wasn't strong enough for a rejection, he wasn't ready to hear those words that will break his already broken heart. He wasn't ready to face it, all he wants now is to hide away. Hide away from him, and from the world. It can be a room or a little box, he didn't even care about his claustrophobia which will cause a panic attack, he already has it. He felt his legs shaking first, but he didn't want to give up running away from him. He knew running away is wrong, but it seemed like the perfect decision at the moment.

He kept running, but he couldn't find a place to hide, all he saw are walls and walls, and not a single room. He felt like he was running in a labyrinth which never wants to end. The building was huge, and he can't believe that he works here for years and he is in stuck. Niall was turning his head back and forth, trying to decide which direction he should run into, but there was no hallway anymore and not a single place he can go into, because it was all locked.

He thought he will have time to change directions, maybe Harry isn't looking for him, but oh boy, he was wrong. As soon as he wanted to run to the other way he saw Harry.  
Niall tried to run, desperately trying to open the door, but he couldn't and he saw Harry was closer as the seconds have passed.

He gave up.

Niall gave up the running. He kicked the door, curse it, even it didn't hurt him. He can't believe he has to face the truth when he wasn't emotionally ready for it, but at least he will be over it. He will be over it and then he can cry in his room for weeks until no more tears will come out from his eyes. His forehead touched the door, and he closed his eyes. His whole body was shaking, he couldn't move a bone even if he wanted to. He heard that Harry's step slows down, he was just a few steps away from him.  
Niall took a deep breath and moved away from the door. He turned his head into the other direction, and he wiped the tears off his face (even he knew it was the beginning, there was more to come after he will be finished with this conversation).  
He knew Harry was standing next to him, but he didn't say a word. How can he? Why is he even here when he can't say anything? Niall knows he looks hilarious when he cries, he doesn't need to be remembered.

"Niall.." Harry started, and touched his hand but the mentioned boy pulled it away.

"Just say that you don't feel the same and go...please." Niall whispered as he felt more tears forming in his eyes.

"I won't go away." Harry tried to grab Niall's hand again, but Niall didn't believe him.

"You should." that's all Niall could say. He never thought that his day will go into a downhill. He was so happy when he woke up, he was proud of himself when he wrote that song for Harry, but he didn't expect him to find it and the letter as well.

"Can you look at me?" Harry pleased while he was holding Niall's hand. It felt so good to feel their hands touching but not in this painful situation. Niall just shook his head. He didn't want to look at Harry, he didn't want to see the guilt, the pity, or even the disappointment in his emerald-green eyes.  
Harry had enough and he stepped in front of Niall. He let go of his hand, and he placed both of hands on the older boy's face. He stared at Niall's face, which was covered with salty tears again.  
The Irish boy had his gaze on the floor, he didn't dare to look up into those eyes, but Harry had other thoughts. "Please look at me Niall." Harry begged, the younger boy also had tears on his face. He never thought that Niall feels this, feel the same for him.

Niall just sighed and raised his gaze up. He saw the tears on Harry's face, and in his eyes. He didn't understand why he is crying? He told him to not feel guilty, don't drop a single tear because of somebody like him, but did he listen? No, and Niall feels even more awful.

"Why are you crying? You aren't supposed to cry because of me. I don't deserve it, I told you." Harry just shook his head at Niall's words, and his forehead was touching the older boy's.

"You are so pretty, when you cry." Harry said looking deeply into Niall's teary eyes, and the older boy just wanted to laugh.

"Why do you make this even harder?" Niall sighed, while Harry started to caress his face with his fingers. "Please, just go away.."

"You didn't give me a chance to explain my feelings." Harry cut into his words.

"What feelings Harry? That you feel sorry for me? I don't need your pity."

"You are stupid Niall, so so stupid." Harry just shook his face, still holding Niall's cheek in his hands. "Are you even hear yourself?

" Yes, I pretty much can, no need to remi-"

"I love you." Harry interrupted him. Niall felt like his heart was skipping a beat when the younger boy pronounced these three word from his lips. This seemed so unreal. Is he on the pink clouds again?

"You don't love me. Why are you lyi-" he wanted to say, but suddenly a pair of soft pink lips touched his. Niall loved this feeling, he loved feeling Harry's lips on his own, he loved that magic electricity that goes through his whole body right now, he loved the feeling that his heart was about to explode, he loved that his mind was concentrated on one thing, on one person and he is called Harry Styles.  
He forgets about time, this moment felt like the time has stopped around them, just the two of them, and no one else. Harry pulled Niall's body close to him, his hands were now on Niall's waist, and before the smaller boy could have reacted, his back was pushed to the wall. He put his hands around the taller's boy neck, and he put his hands to his curly hair and tugged them. Niall let out a moan when he felt Harry's hands grabbing his arse. The boy just smirked at Niall's reaction, he loved the affection that Niall feels around him. Their body was pressed together, they couldn't get enough of each other. Harry licked Niall's lips, before the smaller boy gave Harry permission to stick his tongue into Niall's mouth.  
The smaller boy couldn't get enough of this feeling, he felt complete around the younger boy. This is all he wanted so long and even if this happening once, he will gladly remember this moment till the day he dies.

"You are so delicate." Harry said when their lips parted. Niall's face started to heat up until a pink shade of blush appeared on his cheeks. His body felt hot, he never felt this hotness in his whole life, no one has ever caused this feeling like Harry does to him, to his body. Harry felt like a drug, he felt like he is on cloud nine. He never wants this feeling to go away. "I wanted to do this like forever." Harry whispered on his lips, while his hands were inside Niall's t-shirt rubbing his back. Niall shivered. Harry's hands felt so good on his skin.

"Harry, why are you doing this to me?" Niall's eyes were red, because of crying. Harry's hands slowly slid on his back, and Niall let out a sigh. "Please, just end my suffer." he desperately begged to him. "Please.."

"I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you too." Harry said, which caused more pain in Niall's already broken heart. "Why is it so hard for you to believe me?"

"Because it sounds unreal." Niall whispered looking into Harry's eyes. Their lips were a few centimeters away from each other, and all Niall wanted is to feel that pair of lips on his again, for one last time.

"Niall.." Harry said softly, and Niall let out a little humming sound. "Do you know what I feel when I am around you? Do you feel the emotions that go through my body every time I see you? Do you know what's in my mind when I'm not around, or when I go to sleep? You Niall Horan. You make me the happiest person alive, and do not feel bad that you fell for me, but guess what? I feel for you too, so hard that you can't even imagine. Every time I see you I just want to touch your hair, grab it and kiss you till we run out of breath. When you smile, I feel like the whole world gets more beautiful, just like you. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life, and all I want is you to see you happy, and be mine. I wanted you to be mine since forever, and to be honest I can't believe this day finally came, where I can be fully honest about my feelings for you.  
I am so in love with you Niall James Horan, this is not a dream, this is reality baby, and all I want is to be with you on my side till the whole world is rotating. So what do you say my love, would you make me the happiest person on the Earth, and be my official boyfriend?

"This can't be real, you can't be real I'm-" Niall wanted to speak, but Harry interrupted him placing another kiss on his lips. The kiss wasn't that long like the first one, it was slow but still passionate.

"I am very much real my darling." after their lips parted, Harry put his hands on the smaller boy's waist, pulling his body close to his again. "Please say yes." Harry whispered on Niall's lips.

"If I say yes, I won't be waking up in my bed where I dreamed all of this, right?" Niall asked, and Harry just let out a little laugh, placing his lips at the corner of Niall's mouth.

"No, you won't" Harry answered with an honest tone, and that's all needed to hear.

"Harry.."

"Yes, my angel?" Harry leaned closer again, before he could place another kiss on Niall's lips.

"My answer is yes Harry. I will be your boyfriend." Niall let all the negative thoughts go away, because only one thing mattered. Them. Them being after waiting for so long. Finally they the connection they always had and will have, they found their way and it's connected, they connected. They are together, they finally became each other's world where nothing else will pull them away from each other.

"So what about us finishing that song, huh?" Harry whispered to Niall's ear after their lips parted.

"I'm in." Niall answered, while a hot blush appeared on his cheeks again, Harry just smirked, and grabbed Niall's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Shall we go then?"

Maybe that day wasn't that bad after all.

 


End file.
